Chapter 3: Match No. 2 Ends!
'Dragonball Dark Saiyan - Chapter 3: Match No. 2 Ends!' “I will drain you of your Ki,” Kakarot declared. “I do not need my Ki,” Master Sun Ken Stated. “Prove it. Don’t use anymore of your Ki,” Kakarot demanded. I won’t use anymore of Ki,” Master Sun Ken stated. He charged at Kakarot, who attempted to uppercut Sun Ken, but Ken grabbed onto Kakarot’s arm and flipped him. Kakarot get up and came after Sun Ken. Sun Ken turned around. “Rapid Monkey Punch,” Kakarot screamed, just before he begun punching Sun Ken rapidly. Suddenly, Sun Ken kicked Kakarot in the stomach. Kakarot fall down near the edge of the battle arena. Kakarot got back up. Sun Ken uppercutted Kakarot. Kakarot fell from the sky. “Rapid Sky Monkeys,” He yelled, just before he begun punching Sun Ken rapidly from the sky. As Kakarot landed, he punched Sun Ken in the face. He had sent Sun Ken flying, sideways. Sun Ken hit the ground of the battle arena. Sun Ken raced after Kakarot. It was one hit after another for Kakarot. He nearly got thrown out of the arena. Kakarot got up and tried to use his Kaio-Ken. He succeeded. He increased it to times six. Kakarot raced at Sun Ken. He punched Sun Ken in the gut, in the rib, and finally, the face. He sent Sun Ken, flying. Sun Ken stopped himself in mid-flight. “Steel Strengthening Sun,” He yelled as his muscles begun to grow. Kakarot raced at Ken. When his muscles finished, growing they were harder than steel. Kakarot uppercutted Sun Ken. Ken was not damaged, but Kakarot’s fist was bleeding. He punched Sun Ken in the gut, in the ribs, in the face, but everytime his fist ended up bleeding. Sun Ken uppercutted Kakarot. He was sent all the way to the other side of the battle arena. Sun Ken’s muscles shrink. He disappeared for 2 seconds, but he reappeared at the other side of the battle arena. By this time, Kakarot had gotten back up. “Titanium Strengh Sun,” He flashed to the middle of the arena, again and his bones begun to strengthen. His muscles became lighter. Sun Ken pumped up his blood pressure, and his appendix begun to beat. “Sunai Sunrise,” He screamed, when he ready to attack. Suddenly, Kakarot kicked Sun Ken in the gut. His leg broke. Sun Ken grabbed Kakarot’s broken legs and tossed Kakarot behind him. Kakarot stopped himself, with his hands, from falling outside of the arena. He laid down on the ground, unable to move. “Do you give up,” Sun Ken asked. “No, I will stood and fight, even if it kills me,” Kakarot said. He stood up. He hid his pain. His broken leg bleed. He surrounded his head in Kaio-Ken, increasing only his head’s Kaio-Ken to times twelve. “Kaio-Ken Baboon Butt,” He screamed, headbutting Ken in the gut. Sun Ken was sent flying out of the battle arena. He slammed against the wall. He fell to the ground, but he still didn’t pass out. “Kakarot had just beat up a martial arts master. Sun Ken, the man who created Dragon Kung Fu; Sun Style. If he can’t beat Kakarot, who can,” the announcer asked. “Next up, we have... Pharome vs. Yamcha.” The Fighters arrived at battle arena. Pharome spoke, “I came here today to test my strengh. I will win this tournament, no matter what it takes. I will be King!” Category:Fan Fiction